


Avengers: Endgame

by CharizardORAS



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: The story takes place at the Battle of Wakanda during Infinity War, but the Snap will affect different people. After the Wakanda battle, the remaining Avengers must decide what they should do next





	1. Battle of Wakanda

**Wakanda**

*The Wakandans and Avengers present at Wakanda line up at a hill in sight of the shield. Outriders start pouring out of the forest*

M'Baku: this will be the end of Wakanda

Okoye: then it will be the noblest ending in all of history*The Outriders attack the shield trying to get through, but lose limbs or die in the process. Rhodey flies over and drops bombs over the ones that got through*

Natasha: they're trying to go around *T'Challa looks over and sees the Outriders trying to attack the city from behind*

T'Challa: then we attack now. Form the line! Wakanda forever! *His mask comes over his head and they charge down the hill*

T'Challa: open the shield Shuri! *A small opening appears and the Outriders pour in. Steve and T'Challa run ahead of the others and start fighting the Outriders*

**Meanwhile on Titan**

*Thanos exits out of a portal*

Strange: Thanos! I've come to bargain!

Thanos: what?

Strange: nothing, it's just something I say *a portal opens and Drax exits out of it and slashes at Thanos' ankles. Quill jumps off of Strange's magic things and plants a bomb on Thanos' back*

Quill boom! *flicks off Thanos and jumps into a portal. Peter jumps out of portals attacking Thanos. Thanos then grabs Peter*

Thanos: insect! *Nebula jumps out of a portal and hits him*

Thanos: daughter?

Nebula: father *Strange wraps up Thanos' arm with his magic while Mantis jumps onto his head. Tony and Peter try to get the gauntlet off*

Quill: where's Gamora?

Nebula: he went to Vormir with my sister, and cam back with only the Soul Stone

Tony: hey Quill, you gotta stay focused

Quill: tell me you didn't do it

Thanos: I had to 

Quill: you asshole! *he starts hitting Thanos with the butt of his blaster*

Mantis: he's in terrible pain! *Tony grabs Quill*

Tony: calm down Quill *Peter almost got the gauntlet off when Thanos yanks it back, he then throws Mantis off and shakes off Strange's magic.*

**Wakanda**

*The two sides fight a large battle. T'Challa gets knocked off guard and Outriders swarm him. Same thing happens to Bruce and Steve*

Bruce: there's too many! Aaaaahhhhh! *A beam of light appears in the battlefield. An axe flies through cutting down any Outriders in the vicinity* Thor appears with Groot and Rocket*

Bruce: yeah! You're all screwed now! *Cull and Proxima look shocked and terrified*

Thor: bring me Thanos! *he runs towards a bunch of Outriders with Rocket and Groot, the whole sky turns cloudy and Thor smacks all the Outriders away. Tanks appear. Wanda jumps down and freezes them, she then throws them at a group of Outriders*

Okoye: why was she up there, all this time?

Proxima: she's on the field, move in *Corvus moves inside the facility and takes out the guards. Shuri fires at him but he knocks her out the way. Vision then tackles Corvus out the window into the jungle*

Shuri: Vision needs backup!

Wanda: On my way *Proxima smacks her across the face knocking her into a trench*

Proxima: you're all alone

Natasha: she's not alone *Proxima looks up and sees Natasha, she looks behind her and sees Okoye. They all begin to fight. Corvus and Cull appear by Vision and Cull whacks him with his weapon. Bruce in Hulkbuster appears*

Bruce: hold on now this isn't a fair fight *Cull charges him but Bruce flies over. Cull grabs one of his arms and rips it off.*

Bruce: come on Hulk!

Hulk: nooooooo!

Bruce: fine I'll do it myself you big green asshole! *Cull lunges at Bruce who puts the torn off arm on Cull's fist*

Bruce: see ya! *he pushes a button and sends Cull flying into the shield, which then explodes him. Natasha and Okoye continue fighting Proxima until she throws Okoye away from them and pins Natasha on the ground with a knife to her throat. Proxima freezes and is thrown into the sky where a tank hits her, killing her. Natasha looks and sees Wanda's hands are red, she then collapses to the ground. Bucky and Rocket are firing at Outriders. Bucky picks up Rocket and they shoot the incoming Outriders*

Rocket: how much for the gun?

Bucjy: not for sale

Rocket: ok how much for the arm? *Bucky looks at him and walks off. Steve and Thor fight side by side*

Thor: I noticed you copied my beard

Steve: it just grew on me

Thor: meet my new friend, the tree over there *he points to Groot who has impaled 3 Outriders with his arm*

Groot: I am Groot!

Steve: I am Steve Rogers *Corvus picks up Vision*

Corvus: you will die *Steve tackles Corvus to the ground*

Steve: go on get out of here! *he punches Corvus* Go! *Corvus pins Steve to the ground but he is impaled with his own weapon, Vision appears behind him with his weapon and tosses him to the ground*

Steve: keep an eye out everyone, we have incoming *Bruce looks behind him and Thanos exits out of a portal. He walks towards them. Bruce flies towards Thanos but Thanos uses the Reality Stone and puts Bruce inside a rock. Steve runs towards him but Thanos knocks him away with the Power Stone. Sam flies towards him firing his guns but Thanos uses the Reality Stone and Sam falls to the ground. Bucky runs towards him firing his gun but Thanos knocks him away with the Power Stone. Okoye throws her spear at him, but he freezes it and blasts her away. Natasha runs towards him but tree roots come out of the ground and trap her. Rhodey fires his rocket and Thanos, Thanos crushes his suit and tosses him aside. Groot smashes into the ground and vines and roots wrap around Thanos, who easily breaks it*

Vision: Wanda, it's time

Wanda: no

Vision: you are the only one with the Power to destroy the Mind Stone. It's ok, it'll be alright *Wanda starts to cry and blasts Vision's mind stone. Thanos walks towards her but Steve slides under Thanos and punches him.He reached out with the gauntlet and Steve holds it. Thanos looks impressed*

Steve: aaahhhhhh! *Thanos punches him with his other hand. T'Challa jumps at Thanos who catches him, and then punches him to the ground. Wanda uses her other hand and repulses Thanos with her powers*

Vision: I love you *The Mind Stone is destroyed and Vision lays lifeless*

Wanda: it's over, you lost *Thanos uses the Time Stone and Vision comes back to life*

Wanda: no! *Thanos throws her aside. He picks up Vision and takes the Mind Stone from it. He puts it into the gauntlet*

Thanos: aaahhhhh! *An axe is thrown at him and he blasts it. It doesn't work and hets an axe to the chest. Thor lands in front of him*

Thor: I told you, you will pay. Now, you will die *he pushes Stormbreaker into Thanos*

Thanos: aaahhhh! You, you should have. You should have gone for the head *snaps*

Thor: nooo! What did you do? What did you do?! *Thanos opens a portal and leaves*

Steve: where'd he go? Where'd he go? *Thor looks around*

Steve: Thor *Thor looks at him and Steve dusts away. Thor and Bucky look at each other*

T'Challa: come on Okoye, this is no place to die *Okoye dusts away. Bruce and Natasha dust away. Sam and Rhodey look at each other. Rocket and Groot dust away and Wanda watches*

Wanda: oh no *the remaining Avengers in Wakanda regroup*

Sam: what do we do now?

**Titan**

Mantis: something bad is happening! *She dusts away. Quill looks at Drax who dusts away*

Tony: are you happy?

Strange: it was the only way *Tony disappears leaving Quill, Peter, Nebula, and Strange on Titan*

**Unknown Planet**

*Thanos sits down looking into the sunset. He then smiles at his accomplishment*

**New York**

*Nick and Maria are driving down the street when a car spins out of control*

Maria: there's no one inside *Nick looks around and people start dusting away*

Maria: Nick *she dusts away. Nick runs to the car and grabs a device. He then starts to dust away*

Nick: motherfu*he dusts away. The device falls on the ground and shows Captain Marvel's symbol*


	2. The Snapped

The Snapped: Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanof, Rocket, Groot, Okoye, Drax, Mantis, Nick Fury, Maria Hill

Remaining Avengers: Peter Parker, Thor, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Rhodey, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Peter Quill, Stephen Strange, Nebula, Carol Danvers, Scott Lang


End file.
